The Needs of the Many
| author = Michael A. Martin | editor = | publisher = Pocket Books | format = paperback | published = April 2010 | pages = 419 | ISBN = 9781439186572 | date = February 16, 2423 (framing) | stardate = }} An original novel based on the massively multiplayer online role-playing game. – The Needs of the Many is a tie-in novel for the video game Star Trek Online, published by Pocket Books in April 2010. Introduction :Prior to the terror-filled times of the Long War—the seemingly endless struggle against the Undine, a paranoid, shape-shifting race once known only as Species 8472—enemy sleeper agents quietly penetrated every echelon of Federation society, as well as other starfaring civilizations throughout the Alpha and Beta Quadrants. The ensuing conflict shook Humanity to its very core, often placing its highest ideals against a pure survival instinct. All too frequently, the Undine War demanded the harshest of sacrifices and exacted the steepest of personal costs from the countless millions whose lives the great interdimensional clash forever altered. :Drawn from his exhaustive research and interviews, ''The Needs of the Many delivers a glimpse of Betar Prize–winning author Jake Sisko's comprehensive "living history" of this tumultuous era. With collaborator , Sisko illuminates an often-poorly-understood time, an age marked indelibly by both fear and courage—not to mention the willingness of multitudes of unsung heroes who became the living embodiment of the ancient Vulcan philosopher Surak's famous axiom, "The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few."'' Contents * Foreword by Jake Sisko * Foreword by * The Undine War: ** Bradley Cowper's personal log entry ** Jake Sisko's interview with Paul Stiles ** Jake Sisko's interview with Seven of Nine ** Ambassador B'Vat's address to the Klingon High Council ** Jake Sisko's interview with Timothy Palmer ** After action report of choS Battle Group References Characters :Nancy Addison • Andex • Jonathan Archer • Valerie Archer • Azeni Korena • B-4 • Nan Bacco • Julian Bashir • Marta Batanides • Gabriel Bell • James Bennett • Liam Boothby • Brog • Ardon Broht • Gareth Bullock • B'vat • • Bradley S. Cowper • Beverly Crusher • Corat Damar • Jadzia Dax • Melani D'ian • Data • The Doctor • Donatra • Donovan • Franklin Drake • D'rakal • Skrain Dukat • Wolf Dulmer • E'Schles • Farquar • Felix • Lynda Foley • Vic Fontaine • Pascal Fullerton • Gaila • Elim Garak • David Gentry • Alon Ghemor • Johann Wolfgang von Goethe • Philip L. Graham • Grilka • Hagath • Erin Hansen • Magnus Hansen • Hassan the Undying • O. Henry • Evelyn Hoffman • Icheb • Jack • J'mpok • Kathryn Janeway • Jaresh-Inyo • Kasdan • K'Dhan, son of Worf • Kopyc K'narf • Harry Kim • Kira Nerys • Krota • Laas • Lamat'Ukan • Natima Lang • • John Lennon • James Leyton • Karen Loews • Adam Lucsly • Madred • • Martok • Thomas Merton • Nava • • Nog • Keiko O'Brien • Kirayoshi O'Brien • Miles O'Brien • Molly O'Brien • • O'd'taa • Odo • • Timothy Palmer • • Owen Paris • Patel • Patrick • Jean-Luc Picard • Natasha Miana Riker-Troi Picard • Rene Jacques Robert Francois Picard • Esperanza Piñiero • Q • Quark • Quen • Raimus • Raka • Rehaek • Ro Laren • Rom • Alexander Rozhenko • S'harien • • S'task • Marta Segusa • Sela • Seven of Nine • S'Yahazah • • Benjamin Sisko • Jake Sisko • Rebecca Jae Sisko • Slathis • Snavely • Spock • Paul Stiles • Surak • T'Los • T'Vix • Tal'Aura • Talvath • Taris • Tebok • • Tomalak • T'Vanik • Otera Tul • Velal • Naomi Wildman • Samantha Wildman • Worf • Wykoff • Xiomek • Xrathis • Kasidy Yates • Kornelius Yates • Min Zife • Zogozin Locations Planetary locales : • Ascraeus Mons • Bradbury Township • Caves of Mak'ala • Champagnifer Planum • China • Dahar Master Kor Monument • Germany • Golden Gate Bridge • Great Desert • Japan • Keniclius Province • Ki Baratan • Lae • Lakarian City • Las Vegas • Louisiana • Margaritifer Terra • Millennium Gate • • Olympus Mons • Papua New Guinea • Paxton Annex • Phoenix Municipal Stadium • Pike City • Septimus settlement • Septimus settlement observation tower • South Forbella • Terebonne Parish • Texas • Tharsis Bulge • Udarburgh • Xoxa colony • Xoxa system Stations and outposts :Deep Space 9 • Deep Space Station K-7 • Forge • MIDAS array • San Francisco Fleet Yards • Starbase 11 • Starbase 236 • Terrasphere 8 • Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards Planets and planetoids :Abraxas V • Achernar Prime • Altair VI • Bajor • Betazed • Bolarus IX • Cardassia Prime • Cestus III • Charon • Chiron Beta Prime • Crateris colony • Devos II • Donatu V • Earth • Ferenginar • Galor IV • Gila VI • Heronius II • Heronius IIc • Kaferia • Khitomer • Koralis III • Lavaeri V • Luna • Mars • Merak II • Mintaka III • Omicron Theta • Pacifica • Praxis • Qo'noS • Risa • Rator III • Remus • Romulus • Sauria • Septimus III • Tau Ceti IV • Trialas IV • Trillius Prime • • Makar • Xanitla Stars and systems :40 Eridani • Abraxas • Achernar • Altair • Bajoran system • Beta Stromgren • Bolian system • Cardassian system • Cestus • Chin'toka • Chiron • Crateris system • Devos • Draken • Eta Crucis • Ferengi system • Galor system • Gila • Heronius • Hobus • Kaferian system • Khitomer system • Romulus system • Koralis • Lavaeri • Mintaka • Risa system • Sol (Sol system) • Nequencia • Omicron Theta system • Qo'noS system • Rator • Rigel • Septimus • Tau Ceti • Zeta Pictoris • Nequencia • Tranome Sar Stellar regions and realms :Alpha Quadrant • Badlands • Beta Quadrant • Delta Quadrant • Gamma Quadrant • McAllister C-5 Nebula • Milky Way Galaxy • Romulan Neutral Zone • fluidic space Starships and vehicles :bird-of-prey • breach pod • escape pod • Narada • Ares IV • • • • • • • Species 8472 frigate • ( ) • ( ) • ( ) • ( ) • • • Noble Avarice • • • ( ) • ( ) • ( ) • ( ) • ( ) • • • • Races and cultures :Andorian • Bajoran • Borg • Breen • Brunali • Cardassian • Changeling • Edosian • Fek'Ihri • Ferengi • Gallamite • Hirogen • Human (German • Japanese • Maori) • Jem'Hadar (Alpha Jem'Hadar) • Kelvan • Kinshaya • Klingon • Lethean • Mintakan • Nausicaan • Orion • Reman • Romulan • Saurian • Scalosian • Tellarite • Tholian • Triexian • Tzenkethi • Undine • Vulcan • Xindi Groups and organizations :Cestus Baseball League • Children of Fluidic Light • ''choS'' Battle Group • Founders • New Essentialists for a New Federation • Orion Syndicate • Pike City Pioneers • Port Shangri-La Seagulls • Prairieview Green Sox • Promenade Merchants' Association • S'Yahazah City Talons • Stiles family Governments and states :Axis Powers (Japanese Empire • Nazi Germany) • Borg Collective • Cardassian Union (Detapa Council) • Dominion (Great Link) • Ferengi Alliance (Economic Congress of Advisors of the Ferengi Alliance) • Gorn Hegemony • Imperial Romulan State • Klingon Empire (Klingon High Council) • Roman Empire • Romulan Star Empire (Continuing Committee • Romulan Senate) • United Federation of Planets (Department of Temporal Investigations • Federation Council • Federation Security Council • Federation Science Council • Federation Supreme Court) • United States of America Agencies :Bajoran Militia • Federation Department of Peace • Judge Advocate General • Klingon Defense Force • Klingon Intelligence • Military Assault Command Operations • Obsidian Order • Romulan Mining Guild • Starfleet (Borg Task Force • Starfleet Command • Starfleet Intelligence) • Tal Shiar • United States Military Forces (USMC) Media :Federation News Service • Ferengi Commercial News • Illuminating the City of Light • Proxima News Service • Tellar News Service • Washington Post Establishments :Amherst College • Arik Soong Institute • Daystrom Institute • Quark's • Soong Foundation • Starfleet Academy • Vic's lounge • Vulcan Science Academy Science and technology :chronometer • computer • data rod • Emergency Counseling Hologram • hologram • hoverbus • mobile emitter • Romulan mind probe • TR-116 • sensor • starship • Sword of the Raptor Star • torpedo • tricorder • warp drive • impulse engine • phaser • cutting phaser • disruptor • power conduit • PADD Phenomena :graviton ellipse • subspace distortion • spatial anomaly • wormhole Energies and substances :decalithium • dilithium • DNA • duranium • graviton • hologram • holoprogram • holosuite • jevonite • kelbonite • ketracel-white • metal • oil • pergium • synthacco • sulfur Food and drink :Kaferian apple • kanar • meridor • pumpkin • pumpkin seed • raktajino • pollinator Events and time periods :Battle of Wolf 359 • Bell Riots • Dominion War • Long War • Earth-Romulan War • Iron Age • Soo'jen • Trojan War • War of Martian Independence • World War II Lifeforms :bee • bioship • coyote • crocodile • Drathan puppy lig • grasshopper • lion • humanoid • Kaferian apple tree • Norpin falcon • seabird • shark • squid • Talarian hook spider • tribble • Vulcanoid • zebra Ranks and titles :ambassador • captain • castellan • chancellor • chef • commander • commanding officer • counselor • crewman • DaiMon • enlisted • ensign • First of the Alphas • first officer • Grand Nagus of the Ferengi Alliance • kai • lieutenant • major • master sergeant • officer • President of Trill • private • proconsul • professor • security chief • sergeant • tactical officer Awards and recognitions :Betar Prize • Christopher Pike Medal of Valor Other references :1962 • ak'voh • alien • Surak's Analects • Anslem • Anthem of the United Federation of Planets • anthropology • augment • award • "The Assimilation of Red Chief" • astronomy • baseball • baseball bat • Bashir 62 • The Best Is Yet to Come • Cestus Accords • Collected Stories • colony • city • day • deca • deano • dimension • d'jarra • drad • drink • electromagnetism • emotion • energy • exobiology • exoanthropology • eye • Federation Starfleet ranks • Federation Starfleet ranks (2386-2400s) • Ferengi Rules of Acquisition • food • fritz • gender • gigaquad • government • handshake • history • holography • holonews • I've Got the World on a String • insignia • Jankata Accord • jerry • kickstand • Klingonese • language • Latin • latinum • lifeform • light • light-year • light speed • literature • log entry • Maori language • monastery • matter • medicine • meter • military • mining • minute • month • music • mythology • • Of Mice and Men • parsec • personal log • philosophy • pipe • planet • predestination paradox • psychology • races and cultures • rank • rank insignia • science • senior staff • shiva • slang • space • star • star system • stardate • Starfleet uniform • Starfleet uniform (2386-2409) • subspace • supernova • Symbalene blood burn • A Tale of Two Cities • technology • temporal psychosis • teraquad • terrasphere • They Can't Take That Away from Me • time • title • tongo • trike • uniform • universe • victor charlie • warp speed • weapon • war • We Shall Overcome • year • You're Nobody 'til Somebody Loves You Chronology ; 2032 : A graviton ellipse traps the Ares IV at Mars. ; 22nd century : Historiographer Michael A. Martin had previously documented Starfleet missions from this century. In early contacts with Klingons, Human Jonathan Archer is involved in the "pestilence" of the Qu'Vat virus. ; 23rd century : Historiographer Michael A. Martin had previously documented Starfleet missions from this century. ; 24th century : Historiographer Michael A. Martin had previously documented Starfleet missions from this century. ; 2366 : The exoanthropologists on Mintaka III are revealed to the natives. ; 2373-2374 : Voyager becomes involved with conflict between the Borg and Species 8472. ; 2375 : Janeway's truce with a faction of Undine at their Terrasphere. ; 01 April 2389 (stardate 66248.2) : B'Vat's address to the Klingon High Council. ; 20 December 2396 (stardate 73968.8) : USS Cochrane s senior staff comes under scrutiny. ; 16 February 2423 : Jake Sisko writes his foreword for The Needs of the Many. Appendices Related stories Timeline External link * Category:books